1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication apparatus and a storage medium storing a program for displaying information relating to a content published on a network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various contents are published on a network. There are servers on each of which is published information (e.g., feed information) including a plurality of content informations each including a URL and a title thereof. A format of the feed information includes RSS (Resource Description Framework Site Summary) and Atom, for example. In the conventional technique, there is a software for obtaining the feed information and extracting the content informations from the obtained feed information to display the title of each of the content informations. Where this software is installed on a PC, a user can browse or view each content title. When the user has clicked the title, the PC starts up a browser and accesses a URL of the content which corresponds to the clicked title. As a result, the content is displayed on the PC.